Kaguya's Twin: Hinata
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: HinaHarem. Time Travel. Cheated on by her fiance, she found new strength in the form of a little young man. A strength that led her back in time, to rise not only in beauty, but also in power. She will be known as, "Kaguya's twin, Hinata Hyuga." HinataHarem ToneHina ItaHina SasuHina NejiHina SaiHina KakaHina GaaHina HinaOC OCHina etc. HinaCrossdress HinaIno etc. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I want to own Hinata, not Naruto :D

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Prologue

* * *

[1 year after saving Hinata from Toneri]

Hinata sat in front of a young and naked boy, so that they were eye to eye. Despite the bright smile on his face, Hinata looked at his skinny frame, which shook at the chill of the night.

 _My poor child._ She thought. Her heart ached at seeing his condition. It was shameful how incompetent she was at being a mother. Hinata's face contorted in sorrow and tears started forming in her eyes.

The child's smile faded as he became worried. "Hinata-hime-", he started, but didn't know what to say.

Hinata swiftly turned her face away from her son, as her tears finally fell. She quickly wiped her face as she started rummaging her backpack. She then pulled out her old jacket and wrapped it around the child. Smiling with sad eyes, she started, "I'm alright Kira." Stroking his long, shaggy and light aquamarine coloured hair, she continued, "After my mission, I'll make sure to become a better mother." She then proceeded to hug him as he was putting his hands in the sleeves of the jacket.

He looked at her and tilted his head in a confused manner. A tinge of concern present in his eyes. He then leaned into her hug, buried his face on her shoulders and said, "I love you."

Hinata was taken aback for a bit, and then her heart swelled with joy. Her innocent little boy's sincerity pierced her. She hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. With a lighter mood and a contented smile, she replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

Hinata watched as Kira played in the shallow river. The sun that reflected in the water shone on his face, as he let out a small and soft giggle. Moments ago, she had been in the water, too, but only for catching their lunch. She caught five fishes and they were being cooked by the fire. Hinata and Kira were resting a bit from their travel towards her mission's client.

Joy and gratitude suddenly overcame her. What could have she done, if she didn't have Kira? She would be the same lonely and miserable woman, weeping at her ex-fiancé's unfaithfulness.

A sudden painful heartbeat.

The memory still brings her pain.

Not wanting to dwell on it and fall into a semi-depressed state, she shook the thoughts out of her head. She needs a strong will, not just for herself anymore, but also for her son. Deciding to think positive, she focused on the good outcomes of the events. One positive outcome was that she found out before they got married. Wasting money on a wedding, that would end up in a divorce anyway, was prevented. Another was that, the grin of her ex could reach his ears again. He was finally with his childhood love, his true love and he was very happy. His happiness, even if it was not because of her, still managed to make her smile for him. He deserved happiness, after all of his sufferings and after saving the world. But most of all, he was human, too. He makes mistakes, and so does she. She should just forgive him. After all, if Naruto didn't cheat, she wouldn't have found Kira. Kira, she believed, was the one person, who would never ever leave her. With a solemn smile, she just hope she's not mistaken again this time.

* * *

Kira could feel Hinata's eyes on him, and upon turning to look at her direction, his instinct was right. She sat on a log by the fire. Her elbows were on her thighs, her chin rested on one hand, and her eyes followed him.

She was as beautiful as ever. Kira felt his face flush as his heart started beating faster. He swiftly turned away from her and continued playing in the water. He hid the shy smile that appeared on his face.

After a while, he looked at Hinata again. She seemed in a daze, looking at nothing, and then her serene face faded, replaced with scrunched eyebrows and a frown.

She always seemed to be lost in a worried daze, from time to time. He feared that he was the one causing it, and that he was becoming a burden to her. He hope that wasn't the case, but just to be sure…

He suddenly rushed out of the water and put on the jacket that Hinata has given to him.

He run around the nearby trees and picked more dried twigs to add to the fire. Hinata only watched him with astonishment. Then he ran towards the side of the river and squatted. He dipped his cupped hands in the river and then stood with water on his hands. Carefully, he walked towards Hinata, but some of the water still spilled. Hinata watched him with mirth and put a hand on her lips to hide her giggle. Kira gave her his soft proud grin in return. Then once he reached her, he extended his hands to her lips, offering the water. Hinata supported his hands with her own and cheerfully drank the water. After she finished, Kira hugged her and she hugged him back. He buried his head on her shoulder and said, "Please don't ever leave me."

* * *

The sun has left the sky and some creatures of the forest became alive. One could hear the deafening screeches of a hundred different animals. The noise overpowered Kira's terrified sobs, as Hinata laid wounded on the ground. Her heavy eyelid opened half way and watched Kira's back. He stood protectively in front of her, but shook violently in fear, as the herd of vicious and mutated animals neared them. Kira tilted his head to look at her over his shoulder. He was crying endlessly with mixed emotions, mostly fear. He suddenly donned a determined look and turned back to the monsters. He sprinted towards the mutants, and once their attention was fully on to him, he turned right. He was leading them away from Hinata.

Her eyes opened wide in fear of her son's life. Without thinking, she sent her remaining chakra to her feet, jumped in front of Kira and picked him up. Great pain stung her whole body and blood flowed faster out of her wounds. She then turned around to shield him from some long ranged attacks that hit her back and made her bleed some more.

* * *

She reached the end of the forest and they entered a meadow. Her sprint slowed to a limping jog, as her chakra level went dangerously low.

She couldn't sense the monsters anymore, but still trudged onwards, not wanting to risk Kira being in any more danger.

Her blurry vision locked on to the lone steel building in the middle of the meadow, the only building in the 100 kilometre radius, and the place where her mission's client resided. After what felt like an eternity, she reached the steel door and collapsed in front of it, with Kira sobbing on top of her.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes to an unfamiliar steel ceiling. She turned her head to the side and immediately squinted, as the light from the sun came through a barred window and hit her eyes.

The memories of the night before flooded her and she bolted up, thinking of Kira. She activated her Byakugan to look for him, but frowned a bit after noticing that her chakra level was still low. So she hurried in tracking him.

With her Byakugan, Hinata saw Kira talking to the client in a peculiar room and hurried towards it, until the ajar door was just next to her. She stopped to catch her breath. She didn't get time to think about the strange room as she heard Kira say, "I shall prevent my birth."

"Very well." The client's deep and masculine voice responded. He then opened a portal of some sort.

Little Kira turned and started walking towards the portal.

Shocked, Hinata gasped as she processed what Kira just said. She feared of being abandoned by the only light that was left in her life. Then his words hit her again with the possible implication. Did he hate his life so much that he wished he wasn't born?

She barged into the room with her tears freely falling and her heart in so much pain.

"Kira!" Hinata called after him, which made him jump at being caught.

He stopped and looked at her. He wore a worried and sad face at seeing her pain, but then smiled lovingly. "It's my turn to protect you" he said, before he turned with determination and quickly disappeared in the portal.

The client, a handsome man, who wore a white lab coat, blocked Hinata's view and held her shoulders to hold her back. Hinata didn't get time to study her client as well, as she worried at how quickly the portal was shrinking.

Only caring about Kira and not a care about the risks of entering the portal, she forced herself out of the client's grip and sprinted towards what was left of the portal and jumped in it. She disappeared together with the portal.

* * *

It was dark. Hinata couldn't see a thing, but she could feel her body lying down on a soft mattress. She tried to stand up, but could only move very little and with great difficulty. It was as if her muscles suddenly disappeared and she was left with only skin and bones. As much as she tried, even her eyelids were impossible to open. It was as if someone wrapped her eyes with a duct tape, but she didn't feel anything on her head.

What had happened to her? Why was she like that? She felt weaker than she already was. Was she abducted and got bounded? What about her son? Where was Kira!?

By reflex, she felt her chakra surge to her eyes. Visions flew towards her senses and the world came into view.

* * *

Hiashi was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching as his wife, Hitomi, laid next to their new-born baby. Hitomi stroked the baby's head once and it started wiggling.

"Ooh!" Hitomi cooed in amazement, and then looked at Hiashi. "She's very energetic." She commented.

Hiashi nodded in agreement and smiled, seeing as how Hinata, their first-born, tried to turn to her side repeatedly with knotted eyebrows. Once Hinata seemed to understand that she was unable to move that much yet, she stayed still for a second. Not long after, her temples started throbbing, and then suddenly, unmistakeable thick veins bulged around her eyes at full power.

Hiashi sputtered and almost had a heart attack. It was just unheard of. A baby, born only a few hours ago, and not even able to open her eyes yet, had just activated her Byakugan.

He got up and kneeled on the bed to lean closer and study his daughter.

Hitomi sensed the chakra spike from Hinata, as well, and sat up to have a better look at her daughter. Then baby Hinata, with her eyelids still shut, turned towards Hiashi's direction, as if looking at him. Hinata seemed shocked, as well. Then, with soft and angel-like voice, started blabbering what sounded like a baby talk. Then her head turned towards Hitomi's direction, and her mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. Finally, the veins on her eyes receded and she fell asleep, tired.

Utterly unbelievable. Hiashi's pride could not swell any further. He could see the Hyuga's great future.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello... I'm so sorry T-T I missed writing so much... I hope my previous readers aren't angry at me... T-T

And I hope you guys like this story...


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't really wish to. Hinata, on the other hand... (/v/)

* * *

Chapter 2

A New Start

* * *

A slumbering Hinata comfortably laid on soft fabrics, which were splayed in the middle of the shiny bamboo floor of the Hyuga's meeting hall. Hiashi sat by her side, facing the elders, who sat at the front. He immediately reported what had transpired after a few hours of Hinata's birth.

"Have you gone mad, Hiashi?" A gruff old voice started. It was one of the elders. He had one eye twitching at the absurdity of it. It was just impossible!

Hiashi only smirked a proud daddy smirk and said, "Certainly not."

"Prove it then." A much calmer voice of another elder beckoned with unbiased objectiveness that only a good leader would possess. He looked identical to Hiashi, only much older.

Hiashi respectfully nodded and said, "We'll just have to wait for her–" His eyes then darted lovingly and proudly down at his daughter, "–to wake up."

"Very well." The older Hiashi look-alike nodded in understanding, and then called in some servants to bring in tea, cards and mahjong games for everyone.

* * *

[Fifty pots of tea later…]

Hiashi had a big pile of cash beside him, and a number of wrinkly eyes narrowed in displeasure at him.

When suddenly–!

"UUWAHHHHAHH" a cry from Hinata alerted them. She has awoken.

* * *

The memories of her suicidal son haunted her dreams, and she cried for him after waking from the nightmare.

A big loving hand gently patted the side of her thigh, calming her down.

" _I shall prevent my birth",_ Hinata had Kira's voice echoing in her mind.

How would he prevent his birth? Was being sent back to the past and reduced to a baby, a part of that?

So far, the only certain thing she could think of was that, she was her baby self again, which means, Kira definitely hasn't been born yet.

At this time, he doesn't exist.

But that doesn't mean that he couldn't exist again in the future…

She has a lifetime to do things differently and become a better mother. She would just have to ensure his birth.

Invigorated with her new goal, veins sprouted on her temples.

"Ooh~!" She saw the awed looks on the faces of the Hyuga elders above her. They had huddled around her after they witnessed the activation of her byakugan.

The gruff-voiced elder swiftly opened a scroll with a determined face, patted Hinata's side to comfort her, and looked about ready to read her a story. "Kawarimi technique. Hand seals: tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake. Tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake–"

"UWAAAAHAH" Hinata let out a cry. ' _Kindly read me recipe books instead.'_

"Quit it." A female elder pushed the scroll reading elder away, and then continued, "Before teaching her shinobi arts, you must first instil the values of the Hyuga clan within her. The values of the greatest clan in the world."

That same elder then picked Hinata up and cradled her in her arms. "Hinata-chan, you wanna be~ the best heiress~! Like no one ever was...~ To beat 'em all is your real test.~ To be worshiped is your cause~~~ Hyuga clan!~"

"UWAAAAHHHHHHH" Hinata didn't like how the elder was trying to shape her into a bully at a very young age.

"Give her to me." Hiashi's older look-alike took Hinata and held her under her armpits. "You'd want to learn how to walk first, right?" He then let her feet touch the ground, as he lifted her up and down, making her look like she was doing squats.

Hinata smiled at the elder. If she was going to train to be a better mother as soon as she can, she first needed to be able to move around.

The rest of the elders clapped as she moved her feet herself and did the squats quicker.

 _Hai hai hai hai hai hai hai!_ Hinata exclaimed in her mind during each squat.

* * *

[Some months later]

Hinata stood on one of the kitchen chairs. One hand held a kitchen knife that was still too big for her palm to safely grip, while the other hand leaned on the kitchen table for support.

There was half an onion on a chopping board in front of her. Her mother and the servants were busy with the day's meals.

Hinata lifted the knife with a shaky arm.

CHOP!

The women in the kitchen jumped and turned to look at Hinata. Her tears fell like a faucet because of the onion, but her rosy and puffy cheeks and her toothless smile warmed the women's hearts as she presented the unevenly chopped onion. The women clapped with adoring smiles.

"Very good Hinata-chan!" Her mother, Hitomi, praised. "Here's another one." Hitomi kept her smile as she took the chopping board with onions and then placed a new one with tomatoes on it.

What kind of mother was Hitomi. Letting her not-even-a-year-old baby hold a knife. Well, Hinata would say that Hitomi was the very best mother in the whole world. For Hitomi had seen how her daughter's shoulders would slump down with a sad frown on her face during her trainings in the dojo. But then would beam with a warm and excited smile whenever they visit the kitchen and watch the preparation of the meals. Hitomi had bought Hinata kitchen toys, but Hinata wasn't too interested in them. So she just decided on taking Hinata in the Hyuga kitchen to watch. Then one day, Hinata held a knife without anyone knowing and started chopping the vegetables that fell on the floor.

KNOCK KNOCK

A young Hyuga boy with short, spiky and brown hair bowed by the kitchen entrance. He looked to be only about five years old.

"Hello Kou-kun." Hitomi greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

With his upper body still bent in a bow and his head facing the floor, he stared at the baby heiress, who managed to crawl her way to his feet. The heiress looked adorable, smiling up at him. She was always happy to see him. He returned Hinata's greeting with a gentle smile, before straightening up to answer to Hitomi.

"Hiashi-sama wishes for Hinata-sama's presence at the dojo."

* * *

Hinata crawled on the floor of the dojo. Her cheerful aura gone.

"Stand!" Hiashi reprimanded with a booming voice that made not only Hinata, but also Hitomi, to jump in fright, as Hitomi stood by the dojo entrance.

Hinata leaned on the walls for support as she stood up with a little wobble. She stared at her father, whose eyes were narrowed in displeasure at her, the supposed to be prodigy of the Hyuga.

"When will you give jutsus a try, Hinata?" Hiashi asked impatiently. He have tried and tried to teach her jutsus, but every time, she would just look at him and not attempt to copy the hand signs. Hiashi was no fool. He knew Hinata could already comprehend speech, for whenever they train for basic motor skills, she follows the instructions perfectly. He also knew that she could somehow control her chakra, as was proven whenever she activated her Byakugan. He would not know what went through her foolish mind. She was wasting her talent. If only she'd start talking already.

She still didn't talk, though. She kept quiet as her head lowered to look down at her feet.

"Could it be that you're unable to do anything else other than activating your Byakugan?" Hiashi was losing hope on her. "Try not to be so useless."

"Hiashi!" Hitomi couldn't handle seeing her baby getting emotionally abused anymore by her own husband. "Can we talk?" She asked him, her head motioning to the door.

The couple walked pass the entrance and closed the door. But even so, Hinata could still clearly hear them arguing.

Restraining his steely voice, Hiashi started, "She's almost a year old, she could do better than just mere physical exercises." He did not wish to end up shouting at his wife.

"Darling," Hitomi started with her pain-filled, softer voice. "She's _barely_ a year old."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted in guilt and sorrow, as she looked on at the closed door with wide eyes, listening as her parents continued to argue because of her.

She couldn't bear to listen to her parents fight anymore. On instinct, her chakra flowed to enhance her body and she quickly jump out through the window, and then over the Hyuga estate's wall.

* * *

Baby Hinata jumped over several roofs on all fours. Other Konoha shinobis jumped ahead of her, their speed far superior to hers. They glanced at her with bewildered looks before disappearing.

Hinata felt her chakra getting low. She gave one last great jump to land on the ground. It was a dirt ground where she landed. She looked up and saw tall trees. To the left were the paved roads.

 _This is bad._ Hinata stopped for a minute to reflect on her actions. She had wanted to disappear from her parents' presence, and ended up somewhere far with very low chakra. If she was her mother, and Kira did this to her…

" _I shall prevent my birth."_ Kira's voice echoed.

Hinata could still remember how she almost died in worry for Kira. She could imagine her mother, and probably even her father, going through the same anxiety.

' _I need to go home.'_ Hinata started crawling on the dirt, heading towards the paved road first. Someone might pick her up and deliver her to the Hyuga estate, out of kindness.

When suddenly–!

Twenty-some snakes dropped from above to block her path.

Hinata jumped with wide eyes, and then slightly shook in fright. They were just snakes, but in her tiny baby form, they looked huge.

The snakes hissed and rapidly slithered towards her. One snake shot out towards her with its fangs out, but Hinata jumped backwards and landed on all fours. She activated her Byakugan and noticed that the snakes were no simple wild animals. They had vicious looking chakra flowing within them.

Hinata felt her chakra level dropping fast, when an idea hit her. She pushed herself off of the dirt and stood on her two feet, and then posed awkwardly in a Hyuga stance. She hasn't familiarised her new body with the stance yet. Then she produced twin baby guardian lion-shaped heads with her blue chakra.

It was the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. A baby version of it. It was a Gentle Fist technique that increases range and destructive power. The lion heads also drain the chakra network of those they touch.

Hinata shall steal herself some chakra.

Hinata barely dodged a snake bite and then touched that same snake to steal its chakra before pushing it away. Hinata felt her chakra level increase a little, but still stumbled on her feet. Her footing was not well-balanced yet. She also moved very slow, even with her quick and trained mind. She realised it will be dangerous to put up a fight. So she redirected all her remaining chakra to her legs, her Byakugan and twin baby lions deactivating. She then quickly turned around and ran towards the forest and away from the paved road.

The snakes proved to be very agile, though, as they matched Hinata's speed. Noticing this, her heart rate increased, as fear greatly consumed her. She did not notice her legs losing the enhancement from her chakra, as her chakra, again, dropped very low. She lost her balance and tripped. Falling face first on the dirt.

Hinata turned on her back on the ground and saw the snakes jump in mid-air, all aiming their fangs at her.

Hinata's heart could not beat any faster as she stilled in fear, her tears flowed. _Am I going to die like this?_ Shame joined the mixture of feelings that ate at her. She closed her eyes and blocked her face with her forearm to brace the attack.

THUD

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she heard a pair of feet land on the ground. She looked up as the wind picked up. She first saw two little legs, then the ends of rustling grey shorts, then the back of a dark blue shirt that also rustled in the wind. On the dark shirt, red and white stood out and formed the shape of a fan. The rustling shoulder-length and dark hair caught Hinata's attention, as the child's head turned to the side. His dark orbs gazed at her in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Thank you for the five reviews! It motivated me to write more TvT *tears of joy*

I'll put replies to guests' reviews here, as I couldn't private-message my gratitude to you x)

1st Guess: Thank you! I'm so glad you think so xD I hope so too! :0 Eheheheeh xD

2nd Guess: 3

3rd Guess: That's what I always felt T-T poor Hinata-chan… Let's hope for that :D and thank you for the info, I'll take note of them! :D Yes she shall! BWAHAHAHAHA

Thank you again everyone for your reviews, also for your faves and follows xD


	3. Chapter 3: Awareness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto doesn't own Hinata.

* * *

Chapter 3

Awareness

* * *

Hinata saw the boy turn around to face her. That's when she noticed the greyish, white sling around his neck, and the dark-haired baby inside it. The boy's eyes seemed to hold worry as he crouched and extended both his hands to wipe the tears off of her face.

"It's ok. You're safe now." He said and then picked her up. He rested her on one side of his torso, her head on his shoulders, when the other baby, the one in the sling, cried in protest.

"Sasuke…" The boy seemed pleading for the baby to co-operate, but the baby, who we now know as Sasuke, held the knotted brows and unhappy frown on his cute face. His frown was directed towards Hinata. One of his hands fisted on the elder boy's shirt, while the other one flailed. He tried to kick away whatever part of Hinata that his feet could reach.

"There, there." The boy calmly rocked Sasuke, who kept on making a scene, and moved Sasuke's sling away from Hinata, not wanting her to get kicked.

"We're just going to help her, okay?" The boy asked Sasuke, all the while rocking him. Sasuke, though still sporting his defiant pout, calmed down and stopped kicking.

"Good boy." The boy praised and then looked up past the tree branches to gaze up at the orange tinted sky. His hair swayed with the chilling air. It was getting dark.

* * *

Hinata observed the two. Who were these boys? They seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember them.

Hinata tried to dig deep into her past memories. But the only memories that she regained were some common knowledge, some of her abilities, and the episode with Kira, before she got sent back to the past.

She doesn't recall anything about the two, but she can attest, as the boy lovingly rocked the baby, that he was capable of caring for and protecting the baby at a very young age.

Amazement filled Hinata.

If she was in the boy's shoes, could she do the same? Recalling how the snakes overpowered her, she was sure she would die first, and then put Kira's life in danger.

A memory of little Kira, with dirt covering him from hair to two, with scratches marring his thin body and angelic face, crying helplessly and risking his young life for her, resurfaced.

Hinata's hands fisted the boy's shirt and her shoulders rose up and down as she sobbed.

"There, there. You're safe now." The boy gently rocked Hinata in his arms as he lowered his head to look at her, and then gave her a kind smile.

"I'm afraid I can't walk you to the Hyuga compound, though." The boy looked ahead and started moving forwards.

Immediately, after stepping out of the forest, a big lake in a clearing greeted them. The boy turned to his right and headed to a low set of steps, which led to a paved road. On the other side of the road, there was a wall that extended very far, as it surround a big block of land. On the wall, no one would miss the huge, red and white fan images that lined up as far as the wall extended. It was the exact image that was on the boy's shirt.

* * *

[At the Uchiha compound]

The boy laid the two babies next to each other and took care of their needs. He had decided to let the adults take care of Hinata's pick up, as he doesn't want to endanger any of the babies' lives. The world can get very dangerous in the darkness of the night.

Behind the boy, an older man approached and rested a big hand on the boy's head. "Itachi,–" the man started, "I'll be delivering her in a bit." He continued, pertaining to Hinata.

"Yes, father." The boy, who we now know as Itachi, nodded.

The father watched how Itachi took care of the little stranger with such care. Itachi held a plastic cup to the baby's lips, and then slowly lifted the cup's bottom, to let the water inside it flow towards the baby's thirsty mouth.

Itachi had always been a good child. Giving water to fallen enemy ninja on the last 3rd ninja war without question. But he seemed particularly fond of the Hyuuga baby.

Fugaku's thoughts brought his focus to the said baby. Itachi had told him how he found the baby. Basically, Itachi was walking home with Sasuke, when he heard the baby's cries, coming from the Uchiha's private training grounds. Itachi reported that an estimate of 20 snakes were about to pounce on the baby. Throwing some kunais, he killed half of the snakes on his way towards the baby, and the rest of them retreated.

Itachi's tale left the father confused and suspicious. He wondered how the baby reached their private training grounds. It would not only be foolish to think that the baby was sent as a spy by the Konoha council, but also insulting. Uchiha's were the greatest, after all! Nevertheless, this strange occurrence unsettled him. What if the council caught wind of the Uchiha's displeasure against them?

The father narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga baby in distrust. The baby seemed to sense his intense gaze, as it looked up at him.

* * *

' _His facial expression is a reminiscent of my father's'_ Hinata thought, not letting herself get too affected by the nasty look that she was receiving. Besides, she was very grateful of their help. So as not to be rude, she gulped the little uneasiness that she felt and smiled a small smile, which was like that of an inferior dog, bowing down to the alpha.

Taken aback, Fugaku's eyes widened and a warm fuzzy feeling engulfed him. The baby was just too cute, and her shining, large, and puppy dog eyes were full of goodwill. He couldn't keep on glaring at her.

Itachi's father sighed in defeat. He wiped his stern look off of his face, but still not fully wiping the idea of the baby being sent as a decoy of some sort by the council. It wasn't the baby's fault if she was being used. He stroked Itachi's head once more, when…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Forgive my intrusion lord Fugaku, but lord Hiashi of the Hyuga has come to pick up his daughter."

Itachi's father, Fugaku, knotted his brow for a second, and then turned around, heading towards the shoji door.

"You'll be going home now." Itachi said to Hinata, as he picked her up and rested her on one side of his torso. Hinata automatically wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him.

Itachi just stood there, his gaze reaching far, but focusing on nothing. His energy seemed to have left his body, and his shoulders sagged a little. "Till next time, Hinata."

The sad look on the very kind boy brought pain to Hinata. Her fists tightened on his shirt. She opened her mouth, wanting to utter her gratitude and maybe try to make him smile, but changed her mind. Her mouth closed. She was too young to be speaking. She wasn't even sure what will happen as some ninjas saw her jumping on rooftops. She decided that she shall thank him without words instead.

Tightening her fists on his shirt for one more split second, she gave a chaste kiss on his soft cheek that still held baby fats, and then hugged him as tight as she could. She held onto him until she felt large hands slide under her armpits. She was lifted high above, out of the little boy's arms. She saw his shocked face slowly turn into a bashful smile. Her vision got blurry because of forming tears, as she felt her own lips turn up.

* * *

[Konoha streets]

In the slow trek towards the Hyuga compounds, Hinata expected her father to demand for her to walk on her own, but instead, he held her tight as he carried her, as if someone was going to steal her away. The fact that it was her father who looked for her and picked her up, was already unbelievable.

Hinata felt hopeful and happy, but also guilty at making her father worry. Her father and mother must've felt how she felt, when she lost Kira. Extreme devastation.

"I-I'm sorry, father."

Hinata realised her slip up at speaking and her large eyes widened. She then shook her head, disregarding her worries. Her father's feelings were more important at that moment.

Hiashi stopped in his tracks, pride starting to swell up inside him again. But then forced the poisonous pride back down. He looked and focused on his daughter. If he doesn't want her to think of ever running away again, he better not let his pride consume him anymore.

It wouldn't hurt to give a slight tilt up of his lips though. His daughter was truly a genius. A hard headed genius.

Hiashi nodded in acceptance of her apology, and then gave his own. "I'm sorry, too."

Hinata kissed her father's cheek in happiness and made herself comfortable in his protective arms. A small smile appeared on her face, as she closed her eyes.

Hiashi started walking again.

Hinata's thoughts went back to her child and how her initial plan in raising him, had holes in them. She had previously planned to raise him in a civilian life. No need for him to fight, risk his life, or live in fear every day. But the recent events reminded her, that sometimes, danger can surprise you and appear out of nowhere. One has to be prepared to face them, in order to not face death. She would did not want Kira to have to fight for her again. She would make sure that she'll be capable of protecting him.

And so, from now own, she shall once again condition her body for shinobi arts!

* * *

[2 years later]

Hinata has grown stronger. She had also regained some of her lost memories.

Hinata remembered how her hair was kept in a short boyish cut, when she was at the same age in her previous life. Currently though, as she stared at her full body mirror, she watched as a woman from the main house helped her comb her knee-length hair. She looked very different from her past self.

Hinata turned away from the mirror and faced the woman. The woman had finished helping Hinata. Hinata bowed to thank her.

The polite gesture got the woman flustered. It was the genius Hyuga heiress after all, who was bowing at her.

The woman jumped. "Please Hinata-sama!" Then she quickly bowed lower. "You know I get fidgety when you bow to me." The woman mumbled.

Hinata's eyes became crescent moons when she gave a good-hearted laugh at the woman's complaints. She then held the woman's hand, making her look up and sit upright. Hinata was ready for the woman to deliver her to her parents.

"But I don't want to be rude, especially to you, nee-san."

"Hinata-sama..." Getting flustered again, the woman continued in her complaining tone, but then couldn't stop herself from hugging the adorable heiress. Then she freaked out at messing Hinata's hair. Hinata liked to always look presentable.

She quickly fixed Hinata's hair again before holding her hand and heading to her parents' dining room.

* * *

They walked through the Hyuga hallway, getting coos of "Hinata-sama!" from the adoring Hyugas that they passed by. Most of the little Hyuga boys stiffened with a blush at the sight of her. This was the result of Hinata's hard work.

Hinata had worked hard, not only to grow stronger, but also to achieve a pleasing appearance. She has to make sure that Kira's father would fall for her again, and help her give life to Kira.

Upon reaching Hiashi and Hitomi, the woman accompanying Hinata turned and left. Hinata proceeded to give her parents a kiss on their cheeks, and then the three commenced their lunch.

Hiashi finished first and had to go to a meeting with the elders. Hitomi went and sat to Hinata's side, stroking her long hair.

"Are you excited for your birthday Hinata-chan?" Hinata beamed and nodded, as she leaned closer to her mother. Her mother then wrapped one arm around her.

"Do you know what to wish for when blow your candle?"

"Yes. I'd wish to be a mother." Hinata answered without skipping a beat.

If Hitomi was shocked, she didn't show it. Instead she continued asking.

"And who would be the father?"

"I-I…" Hinata looked dumbly at her mother for a while, not knowing the answer to the question. She hasn't regained any memories about that matter. In her mind, she was also asking. _'Who was Kira's father?'_

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

After lunch, Hiashi took Hinata, and with some other main house members, went to meet his twin brother, Neji, and some other branch house members.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw the doll-like little girl. Hinata mirrored Neji's expression, before a blush came to her adorable face and hid behind her father. She thought the boy was handsome. Her curiosity got the better of her though, because she peeked behind her father's legs to have another look at Neji. She realised that, cute little children has an effect on her again, despite already having been an adult before. It was an effect that gives her butterflies in the stomach. Like when one would have, whenever they see their crush.

Neji smiled at her, and was happy when she back. She knew he was her cousin, but like most of her past memories, her memories of him was almost wiped off.

* * *

At the main house dojo, Hinata stood in the Hyuga stance in front of her father, wearing her training attire. Her uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji sat and watched at the side.

They all felt a chakra spike as Hinata's Byakugan blazed with power, and then she charged at her father.

Hizashi shifted his attention to his son, who eagerly watched the match with an amazed smile. He then focused at the bindings on his son's forehead. It concealed the curse mark that branded his innocent son as a slave. His fists clenched, as his heart ached for his son's unfortunate fate. He turned his head to look at his niece. Looking at her deepened his sorrow for his son. She was whom his son will serve and protect, at the expense of his son's own life. She was the one who'll very likely mistreat Neji in the future, too.

Hinata's chakra infused fingers aimed at Hiashi's legs. Hiashi quickly stepped back. Another strike for Hiashi's legs. Hiashi easily dodged. Hinata's Byakugan flickered off and then on. Her chakra was low, but she was determined to land a hit. It was straining her eyes though, making it painful to keep the Byakugan active.

When suddenly!

Hinata's Byakugan vision zoomed in on Hiashi's chakra pathways, showing more details. It became easier to follow his movements. Has her Byakugan became stronger? Hinata stopped in her movements, as not only her abilities grew, but also her regained memories.

She saw flashes of images.

One of them was an image of an angry Neji. She looked at him. He looked at her with concern.

Another flash of image.

Her uncle's funeral. She turned her sight to her uncle.

One last flash.

It was her dear cousin's funeral. And that was when Hizashi's temple veins throbbed, while staring at Hinata in hatred.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D

Replies to chapter 2 Guest review:

1st Guest: 143

2nd Guest: You've some points for some of your guesses! I wish to address your questions with future chapters, so I hope you keep on reading! Eheheh xD I hope you liked this update! :D

3rd Guest: Thank you very much!(/v/) I am flattered ehehehe. And I can't wait for you guys to read more! Like with Mr/Ms 2nd Guest, I wish to answer your question with updates of future chapters ;D, I hope you guys don't mind! And I hope you keep on reading! :D

4th Guest: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureux que vous avez aimé ceux plus tard! nyehehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing Awareness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Sharing Awareness

* * *

[Central Konoha]

An adult Hinata operated a ticketing booth, covered in an off cream, flowing robe, with long sleeves and its hood on her head. The ticketing booth was placed beside a big tent that could only hold fifty people at a time. It was for that reason, why many people were lined up in front of the booth, waiting excitedly for the current session to finish, so that they could have their turn at watching the "Princess Kaguya" puppet show. The show was an adaption of the very popular novel with the same title. It was penned by non-other than Hinata herself, under the pen name of Atani H.

Luckily, it was a cloudy day with a nice cool breeze, or else the long line of people would've been complaining non-stop at the inconvenience. Hinata would lose sales, then. She would have to invest in a bigger tent.

Talking about sales, a younger Hinata, also covered from head to toe, with a hooded jacket, was selling exclusive and limited edition merchandise of the "Princess Kaguya" title. She would hop around the people in the line, as they called for her to buy one or two or a lot–die-hard fans–of the merchandise. This Hinata was a clone.

"I want a Pwincess Kaguya doww, pwease." A five-year-old looking girl said, as she looked up at Hinata's clone.

Hinata's clone looked at the cart that she was pushing and immediately panicked. _'Oh no! We're out of Kaguya dolls!'_

The child must've noticed the problem, for she scanned the cart for Kaguya dolls, but couldn't see any. Her eyes started to water, and her lips wavered with a pout. It seemed a tantrum was about to erupt.

"U-uh, uhm…" Clone Hinata's voice wavered. She turned her head to look at the original Hinata for help.

* * *

[At the Academy]

Another younger clone of Hinata walked the wide halls of the academy, on the way to her classroom. She was sporting the same attire as the other clone. A hooded, bulky jacket, with the hood covering her head. It left only the bottom of her face visible.

One would assume that she was a boy, with the way she presented herself, but that was what she actually wanted. To be thought of as a boy.

When Hinata clone 2 reached her classroom, her ears were bombarded by the rowdiness of her classmates. She opened the door and the noise naturally became louder.

* * *

[Central Konoha]

Adult Hinata got her clone to look after the booth instead, as she tried to calm the girl… and other children who also found out about Kaguya's doll being out of stock.

"I want Princess Kaguya in a wedding dress!" One child piped in.

Hinata nodded her head and smile at the child, as she quickly wrote down the suggestion. It was collecting fan feedback for what they want in the next limited edition dolls. The thought of having their favourite characters in a costume that they want, excited the children. None of them was sulking anymore.

"Hey miss, your eyes look like Princess Kaguya's!" Another child pointed out in amazement as he looked up at her, his eyes wide and sparking, and his mouth hanging. With his and Hinata's height difference, he could easily see her face inside her hood.

Hinata froze, as the crowd of cheering and jumping children rounded and sandwiched her to see if what the boy claimed was true.

* * *

[At the Academy]

Hinata clone 2 climbed up to the second row and headed to the seat located next to the wall. The window and middle seats were occupied. It was alright, because she could still sit beside Shino.

"I'm overjoyed that you made it in our last year's first day," Shino expressed in a monotone voice.

Though Hinata clone 2's face were mostly covered, Shino could still see her cheerful smile, as she sat beside him.

"Me too, Shino-kun."

Hinata's clone didn't notice a shorter girl following her, up to the stairs inside the classroom. It was only after Shino shifted his gaze over her shoulder, that she turned around.

The shorter girl fidgeted with a pink face, as she stood by Hinata's seat. "U-Uhm, please accept my gift Hinata-kun!" She then extended both of her hands, which held a box, as she bowed low.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at receiving a confession. _'W-Why me? Did she mistake me for Sasuke?'_

Speaking of Sasuke, who sat annoyed in the second row by the window, huffed in kind of a relief, because the horde of girls surrounding him, turned their attention to the confession that Hinata was getting. They were just as confused as Hinata was. Hinata was creepy in their standards, who slacks off worse than Shikamaru and Naruto. It was a miracle that Hinata showed up to class at all.

As the girls kept on watching the confession, some of them put their hands on their hips, some crossed theirs over their chests, while the rest just stood sceptically.

Kiba left a pouting Naruto's desk and went to the one above Shino and Hinata's. He saw Hinata frozen in her seat, and the shorter girl started to shake, probably losing courage at Hinata's lack of response.

"Hinata," Kiba nudged Hinata to get her out of her frozen state.

Hinata jumped a bit. "O-oh, thank you very much." She bashfully said with a soft voice, her own cheeks matching the shorter girl's blush. She took the box and accidentally brushed the shorter girl's hands, who eeped and ran away outside of the classroom with a full on red face.

Shino pushed his glasses up, exuding a proud brotherly vide. Kiba shook his head with a proud grin and hanged an arm over Hinata's shoulder, as he sat beside her.

"Good job, Hinata. Didn't know you had it in you!" Kiba praised.

On the other side of the room. The girls were disbelieving.

"I know I should be happy that the little girl wasn't after Sasuke-kun, but… Hinata!? Really!?" Sakura expressed, with her face knotted in disgust.

"Yeah, Hinata covers his face all the time. Probably coz he's ugly." Ino piped in, her face mirroring Sakura's disgust. They were agreeing for once.

Hinata clone 2 noticed Kiba's ear twitching in annoyance at hearing the girls. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but Kiba suddenly jumped off of his seat and stormed towards the ill-mannered girls.

 _'_ _uh-oh…'_ Hinata clone 2 quickly followed after Kiba, Shino in her tow.

* * *

[Central Konoha]

Not only children, but also some adolescent fan boys of Princess Kaguya, surrounded Hinata. After discovering that Hinata resembled the famed character, they begged her to pose in pictures.

"If only your hair was white, hey" One blushing, adolescent fanboy stated, while imagining Hinata with white hair. He squirmed and gushed at his imagination.

"Yeah," another adolescent fanboy started. "At this rate, you won't pass as THE Princess Kaguya.

"Such a shame…" Hinata's sweat dropped as she played along.

"Do not fret," yet another adolescent fanboy started, "for if Princess Kaguya-sama has a twin…" he trailed off, imagining Hinata and Kaguya standing next to each other. _'Two beautiful and powerful sisters…'_ A drool dripped down to his chin as he giggled and squirmed with a red face. One would easily have an idea of what he was thinking…

At the booth, Hinata clone 1 could hear the crowd of people chanting "Princess Kaguya's twin!" She turned to look at them. Because of the thick crowd, she couldn't get a glimpse of the original Hinata at all!

"They sure are having fun over there." A deep old voice reached Hinata clone 1's ears. Standing in attention, she looked in front of her to regard the newcomer. Her eyes widened.

"H-Hokage-sama" She bowed low. _What is Hokage-sama doing here?_

She stood up straight and turned to the Hokage's companion.

"Danzo-sama" She bowed low. _And with Danzo-san, no less._

It wouldn't be a surprise if shinobis read the novel, as most of the events in it were like a prophecy. They were Hinata's memories from her past life. They would eventually happen sometime in the future. This was one phenomenon that some people found amazing, and they got hooked. It was one of the reasons why the novel was the top selling and record breaking novel of all. Beating even Jiraiya-sama's Icha-Icha series.

 _'_ _Eh, b-but, why would Hokage-sama and Danzo waste time in watching a puppet show adaption?'_

What motives did they have?

For shinobi's, the novel was a tactical gem. The only problem was that, the novel was published globally, and could be read by all shinobis of all nations. So no shinobi could really have an upper-hand through the wealth of knowledge from the novel. And that's how Hinata wanted it. She wanted the whole shinobi world to be aware of the great threat that was to come in about 4 years' time. She wanted all shinobi nations to seek peace and work with each other earlier, rather than on the last minute.

To her disappointment, though, some still followed their greedy natures and sought for the author of the novel, so that they could have the rest of the "prophecy" to themselves and use it rule the world.

 _'_ _H-Hokage-sama wouldn't do the same, w-would he?'_ She stared with panicked eyes at Danzo and the hokage, as they stood next to each other. Danzo was another case.

Her heart beat rapidly at the dread that was consuming her.

* * *

[At the Academy]

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata shouted in worry and dashed to try and catch Ino, as Ino tripped on her side in her angered haste to stomp towards and get even with Kiba.

Hinata managed to catch a hold Ino's shoulder. Hinata crouched as Ino laid on her lap, eyes wide and face pale at nearly hitting her head on the nearby desk.

The bickering of Kiba against the girls halted for a moment, as they all focused on Hinata and Ino.

"A-Are you alright Ino-chan?" Hinata worriedly asked, her head involuntarily going closer to Ino's.

Ino's eyes widened for another reason at finally realising who was holding her.

"EW!" Ino violently pushed Hinata away, stood up and ran towards the group of girls, away from Hinata. Hinata was the one who ended up hitting her head on the desk.

That was really painful. Both physically and emotionally. It was very embarrassing, as well.

Hinata's head hang low as she slowly stood up, hiding herself more in her baggy jacket and walked behind Kiba and Shino, who both exuded anger and disgust towards Ino and the rest of the girls.

Shino looked calm but his bugs stirred wildly inside of him, while Kiba looked more feral, with fists clenched, his stare fixed in a glare, and his fangs out, long and sharp.

"How dare you call me 'Ino- _chan_ '!?" Ino growled, her own face angry.

Hinata could just stay silent at being insulted. She handled it that way in her past life, she could handle it the same in the second time around. She tried to hide herself more, behind Kiba and Shino.

"EW SHINO!" A random girl shrieked at noticing a bug crawling on Shino's face.

Hinata's ears twitched violently. She didn't do well in keeping away from fights if it were her dear people getting insulted.

"And Kiba, do you think what you're doing makes you handsome? You look stupid!" Another random girl meanly insulted.

Hinata's fist clenched in anger. Especially after Kiba faltered a bit in hurt, before standing his ground again.

As much as Shino and Kiba wanted to deal with the girls and teach them a lesson, they were good people, unlike those girls, and were gentlemen enough to not lay a finger on them.

"Get away from us, you're all gross!" Sakura shrieked in disgust. "Shoo, SHOOO!"

Hinata dashed through in between Shino and Kiba, aiming towards the horde of girls, but she only used enough speed, so that Shino and Kiba could still restrain her, which they did. They held her by her elbows. The momentum of her sprint and the sudden halt of her movements, seemingly blew her hood back. It was alright. She only wanted to scare the girls a bit, a blazing Byakugan should prove to be helpful.

The girls stared wide-eyed, mouths agape, as Hinata's hood revealed dark-blue locks in a short and shaggy boy's haircut, the fringe dancing teasingly in front of narrowed and tantalising Byakugan eyes. A cute and straight nose, milky porcelain skin, elegant bone structures and healthy pink lips completed the pretty boy image in front of them.

 _'_ _Hm, that shut them off."_ Hinata puffed out proudly. She confused the reason why the girls shut up, though. It wasn't because of your tough act Hinata...

* * *

AN: Discontinuation is highly likely. This story is a flop, sadly. I still thank the precious reviewers, followers, favers and readers.

I'm sorry about errors, too, English is not my mother tongue :9

We'll how this goes. I hope you guys had great holidays! :D

Reply to Guest reviewer: We want Hinata to be the greatest, yeah? And want a happy family :D ehehehehe


	5. Chapter 5: Ninja Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Ninja Baby

* * *

[Hinata: 11-12 years old]

An 18 year old Kira crouched on a tree branch, as he let its dense leaves hide his presence. His eyes looked through his porcelain mask, fixed on the moon eyed woman that was surrounded by the crowd.

He was on stand-by due to the hokage's orders, just like the rest of the anbu that was scattered in the area.

* * *

Danzo and the 3rd hokage stared questioningly at Hinata's clone at the ticketing booth.

"Shouldn't you be at the academy, Hinata-kun?" The hokage inquired at the fidgeting clone of Hinata, who only looked down in what seemed like shame.

"Are they forcing you to work part-time?" The hokage continued to probe gently with concern, while Danzo shifted his attention back to the lively crowd.

Hinata's clone shook her head 'no' and said, "I-I just need the extra money…"

Sarutobi, the hokage, stared at the condition of her clothes. Her jacket was slightly worn. Baggy on her frame, but the sleeves that fell short slightly above her wrists, showed that Hinata had grown it out a bit. He looked down and saw that her pants and sandals were also worn out. He slightly frowned in sadness and in guilt, as he recounted the cause of her current status. He was kind of indirectly at fault…

* * *

[Hinata: 3 years old]

Young Neji jumped as Hizashi doubled over in pain. "Father!" He shouted in worry as his small hands fisted his father's shirt, his innocent heart beating madly in overwhelming fear.

Hinata instinctively ran in between them, spreading her skinny hands out to shield them, as her face steadily got paler by the second. The memories of their deaths haunted her.

Hiashi got alarmed when Hinata stood in arms reach of his twin brother.

"Hinata, move back!" He barked with a stern glare. What if his brother managed to deliver an attack on her? "This is the punishment to branch house members for showing ill intent." Hiashi then turned towards his nephew. "Remember this, Neji", was his stern lecture, while Hinata refused to move from her position.

"B-But father, t-they are dear f-family." Hinata managed, as breathing became difficult. Her sight getting blurred due to the warm tears forming in her eyes. She turned around, crouched before her uncle, and then touched his head by the temples. Immediately, green chakra glowed from each of her hands.

Tears freely flowed from Neji's eyes, as he jumped in alarm at the little main house hands that touched his father's head. He low-key glowered at her in distrust, but unable to tell her to get her hands off of his father. His genius mind had already understood the inferiority of the branch house.

Finally, Hiashi deactivated the curse seal, as Hizashi's pain-filled face started to soften. Hiashi was taken aback.

It was a healing jutsu that Hinata performed. He hadn't taught her any of that yet.

Hiashi's pride and ego was swelling as he watched Hinata finish off in trying her best to heal Hizashi, who had a confused look, together with amazement and respect in his eyes, as he stared up at his niece. He wasn't completely pain-free, but the unpleasant sensation was watered down to a tolerable throb.

What was his niece, exactly?

 _'_ _A three year old heiress, displaying great chakra control. Disobeying the clan head in her attempt to protect br–…'_ Hizashi began in his head, but refrained from describing his son and himself with the 'branch house' title. Instead… _'…in her attempt to protect her…'_

 _'…_ _family.'_

Hizashi's eyes misted, as hope breathed into his soul…

 _This was their future leader._

He stared at his son, who looked confused, but relieved and amazed nonetheless. Neji had also started looking at Hinata with respect.

 _There was hope for a better future for his son…_

* * *

Hiashi, all but used to getting unbelievable surprises from his daughter, had composed himself rather easily. He saw the new way in which Hizashi and Neji looked at Hinata with respect, and it satisfied him enough to let them off without further complications.

Hinata, on the other hand, still had an important matter to attend to…

A jonin stood by the door of the Hyuga dojo, accompanied by the Hyuga matriarch. He was sent there by the hokage to remind the clan leader of an agreement that was made a couple of years ago.

He wasn't expecting anything special to happen in his quick errand. He wasn't expecting to be rendered motionless, upon seeing a toddler performing a genin-level jutsu...

After recovering himself from his stunned amazement, the jonin reminded the clan leader of acting upon the agreement, and then left immediately, heading to the hokage tower to report the incredible feat the he saw.

* * *

Hiashi sat in his office, with Hinata sitting in front of his desk. She fidgeted slightly, afraid that she might have made her father upset with her disobedience.

Trying to contain his excitement at Hinata's previous achievement and at the news he was about give, he started, "Do you remember running away as an infant?"

With Hiashi's light tone, the worry in Hinata's heart evaporated, which enabled her to look up in curiosity.

She nodded her confirmation. "Y-Yes, father."

"Very good." Hiashi said, proud even of her great recollection. Most infants wouldn't remember much, or _anything_ at all.

Hinata had been used in the three years that she had been constantly receiving praises. They still made her very happy, though. Especially the ones from her father.

"Well," Hiashi continued. "The hokage was made aware of your abilities, when a couple of anbu nins saw you jumping on rooftops on all fours."

' _Oh?'_ Hinata perked up, her lips forming an 'o' shape, wondering what the hokage thought of it.

"When I was about to head out and look for you," Hiashi left out the details of him and his wife losing their minds and him clutching his hair in worry at her disappearance. He then continued, "An anbu came to escort me to the hokage tower, where lord hokage expressed an interest in sending you to the academy right away."

Hinata jumped once on her seat. They must have regained their senses from the absurd idea, seeing as she wasn't sent to the academy. Though, she imagined what it would have been like, if she did end up going to the academy as an infant…

 _A baby Hinata sat on a baby chair, suckling loudly on a lavender pacifier, looking intently at the front but not listening to the lesson that she already knew, as she focused with a twitching eye, not letting her baby poop to reach her diaper. Her 5-6 year old classmates were already giving her incredulous stares. Wouldn't want them glaring at her for letting out a foul smell…_

Hinata gave her own sceptical look.

She doesn't need to go to the academy. Also, she wasn't interested.

This time around, she wanted to focus on preparing to be a good mother for Kira.

…

Thoughts of Kira never failed to wreck her heart.

…

Hiashi decided to speak again, after letting her digest the information. "Your mother wished for you to enjoy your childhood a bit longer, which the hokage understood. But he said that the Konoha council was adamant in nurturing your great potential, as soon as possible. In the end, they required you to attend the academy once you hit three years old."

A knock on the shoji door interrupted the father and daughter.

"Enter." Hiashi's authoritarian voice commanded, only to see the same jonin, back so soon, ready to deliver the changes in the agreement, as he once again stared at Hinata in amazement.

* * *

That night, in a very spacious Hyuga event hall, Hinata stared off into a distance, as she got pampered with adoration by her proud and cheering clansmen, both from the branch and from the main. She had insisted that everyone should be at her birthday party. She was still dumbstruck about being forced to go to the academy, though.

Meanwhile…

A cloud nin slapped and dragged his hands down his face in tiredness and frustration. He had been waiting for the perfect chance to abduct the heiress, but her clansmen were so engrossed in adoring her, that some elders, together with her parents, remained at her side and even watched her sleep.

The sun's heat was already intense, when the cloud nin groggily lifted himself off of his reclining position inside the Hyuga's ceiling. He wiped the drool from his sleep. He admired the songs of the chirping birds, as he tried not to let his mind drift to the horrors of the Raikage's sure rage at his failed mission…

* * *

In one of the classrooms in the academy, the three year old Hinata sat with tensed shoulders, among the 11-12 year old graduating students.

It was the start of a new academy year. The whole year should be a plenty enough time for Hinata to acquaint herself with her prospective teammates. That was the reason given by the Konoha council for making her skip the whole academy, except the final year.

And so, Hinata tried not to faint in embarrassment, as her much taller classmates gave her incredulous looks, with one of the most intense stares coming from a boy with a resemblance to Itachi.

* * *

AN:

Thank you very much guys for your encouragements! They prevented my fire for this story from dying.

About the confusion in this story, I'm sorry! D: I hope this chapter made some things clear

I hope you guys like it!


	6. Chapter 6: Tingles

Disclaimer: Hinata owns me

A/N: Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! A shout out and a big thanks to SHIKARAAAAAAAAAAA (Shikara Gizzel) for leaving a whole bunch of reviews (twice each chapter) xD I was so overwhelmed in a good way xD

Also guys, Hina Quack's story, Endure Pain, I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH THST IT MADE ME WANT LIKE REALLY REALLY WANT TO WRITE MORE OF THIS STORY I NOW GO TO REVIEW HIS/HER STORY AND THEN READ CRYSTALBLUE19-sama's STORIES

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEWWWWIEJWKEJWEKJWKJEKWJ

* * *

Chaper 6

Tingles

* * *

[Hinata 3 years old]

[Lunch break]

Little Hinata sat at the very back of the class, where she felt the most comfortable. There at the back, she could also easily zone out of the lecture and continue planning for her and Kira's future. Her classmates and her teacher shouldn't notice her at the back, right?

Well, with her luxury bento, luxury battle kimono embroidered with silver thread, with her long, shiny and soft looking hair, she practically sparkled in the shadowed area at the back.

Yeah... no one should notice her there…

"KYAAAA!" a crowd of much taller girls that today became her classmates, surrounded her. They had pink dusted cheeks as they wiggled in excitement while looking at her.

"You're such a cutie!" One girl was brave enough to pinch the chubby and flushed cheeks of the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Yeah, so cute like a doll!" Another girl gushed and couldn't help but hug the smaller girl.

"T-Thank youwo…" Hinata looked up at them once, then looked back down to hide her still red face.

"Awwwww" The taller girls cooed in synch.

The girls continued crowding Hinata, when a calm voice broke through.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch, Hyuuga-sama?" A concerned classmate asked. It was no good to sit in a lecture with an empty stomach, you know!

Hinata and the girls looked up to see a boy with short and dark navy blue hair, who gave a disarming smile at their attention.

An image of Kira replaced the boy for a second and made Hinata's heart skip a beat. The boy's smile resembled Kira's gentle one.

In an instant, Hinata had her luxurious bento held up towards the boy. It shocked her classmates.

The boy was still shocked when he asked. "Are you giving this to me?"

Hinata nodded.

"Wait," a random girl started. "Does Hyuuga-sama like Shisui-kun?"

The rest of the girls giggled while Shisui's face went red.

"Y-Yes." Came little Hinata's response.

The girls and Shisui were taken aback. The girls were just teasing the doll-like three years old and weren't expecting a firm confession. Or were they just reading the situation wrong?

DING DING DINGIDGNDiGNDI DING!

The lunch break was over and the teacher ordered the children to go back to their seats.

As he sat down, Shisui went through his usual musings. ' _What is life?'_ but his thoughts would get distracted every now and then by a girl eight years his junior.

The thought made him smile.

He was only being a concerned citizen/classmate for the little girl, as she reminded him of his younger cousins, so he worried for her well-being, being bombarded by the girls and not able to eat her lunch. Then he suddenly earned himself an admirer?

 _'_ _Life is funny.'_

* * *

Hinata wasn't able to eat her luxurious bento, so she hid it using a genjustu and excused herself to go to the toilet.

When she used her chakra though, she noticed the sharp turn of their teacher's head to directly lock eyes with her. The teacher must've known she was up to something, but he still gave her permission to go.

As Hinata left, the teacher's eyes, which were filled with amazement, followed her.

At first the teacher just thought that the prideful Hyuuga didn't want to be beaten because of Itachi's achievement.

Itachi had just recently graduated at a very young age of 8.

The teacher thought it was absurd to send a toddler to the academy for the sake of clan pride. The Hyuugas must have used their influence to force the academy to accept their heiress.

But then, after he sensed the three-year-old's careful, albeit not perfect, manipulation of chakra, he thought otherwise.

* * *

On the academy's rooftop, a poof of smoke dissipated and left an exact copy of Hinata.

Hinata sent her shadow clone to go back to class, while she jumped away onto rooftops, wanting to eat on a spot where she could use her Byakugan and watch mothers take care of their children. It should be a good start at learning how to be a better mother.

* * *

Hinata settled on a tree branch by the park, where there were children playing at the playground.

She would peek at what the parents prepared in their bags. She would take note of what made the children happy. She would also take note of what made them sad.

One child in particular caught her attention. He looked to be her height. He had tried to play with the other children, but she saw him getting shooed away, which was why he had a sullen look on his face as he sat on the swing by himself.

An image of a sad Kira flashed into her head while looking at the sad boy, and then her motherly instincts kicked in.

Hinata deliberately entered the boy's field of vision as she walked towards him. She didn't want to suddenly appear and scare him.

When the boy noticed her, he seemed to have straighten up a bit and then he watched her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

He got off of the swing and then tentatively met her halfway.

"Do you want to pway with me?" He asked with his big and shiny blue eyes, full of hope.

Hinata opened her mouth to happily say yes, when a sudden flash of memories hit her.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto bent his head down in shame while trying to block an equally ashamed Sakura behind him._

Little Hinata's mouth was left hanging open at the painful memory, while a little blond mop of head bent down in disappointment and sadness at her lack of response.

He felt ashamed at assuming that someone wanted to play with him. His mouth started to quiver as he asked himself _'why?'_ Why was he being treated like he was a dangerous criminal?

He turned around as he force a smile on his face, his defence mechanism acting up, when suddenly..!

The boy felt himself unable to move. He looked down on his elbow and saw little hands pulling on it.

"W-Wait…" Hinata started, but then she heard a loud grumble coming from the three-year-old Naruto's stomach.

Young Naruto's eyes went wide in embarrassment as he held his stomach. He forced out a sheepish laugh, but he stayed and faced her.

He was curious as to why she stopped him. Once again, he hoped of finally gaining a friend.

"P-Please take this." Hinata shoved her luxurious bento to little Naruto's arms and then dashed away.

"Wait!" Naruto held out his arms to the shrinking image of the running mysterious girl.

He felt sullen that she left. But when he opened the bento, he thought she was an angel.

* * *

Hinata deeply breathed in and out as she hid herself behind the lush tree branches in the training ground of her past team 8.

Of all of the memories that she could regain, why did it have to be the painful ones?

She felt bad leaving the young Naruto behind. He was still innocent, just like her Kira.

She was glad though, because she realised that her feelings for him seemed to have vanished. She just couldn't get herself to see him in same light as she saw him before, when he still hasn't cheated on her. He had lost some of her respect.

But she should still be nice to this young Naruto. He was still precious. Like a family.

And he was clearly hurting at his young age. Hinata wanted to give a better life to young Naruto, just like how she wanted to give a better childhood to her Kira.

* * *

After some time went by to calm herself, Hinata wondered if her memories could be forcefully regained, because she would really like it if she could remember who Kira's father was. Then she thought back to the boy named Shisui.

She remembered seeing the Uchiha clan crest on the back of his shirt, just like with Itachi. Those two both resemble Kira's gentle smile.

Is it one of them? What if it was Itachi? Hinata wondered as her heart skipped a beat, remembering the first smile that Itachi had given her after saving her.

She hasn't really seen him again after he saved her though…

Hinata's shoulders dropped a bit.

* * *

"N-Nii-san…" Hinata greeted little Neji, who was shocked at seeing her, as she was supposed to still be at the academy.

"What are you doing here Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, but Hinata's answer to him was a loving hug, which made his face go red.

"I-I missed you nii-san." Hinata said as she rubbed her cheeks on the soft fabric of his shirt. She still hasn't gotten over the memories of Neji that she regained. She wanted to make sure that he was still alive and that he didn't hate her.

In this time at her past life, her uncle had already died and Neji had already avoided her. Thankfully, this time around her uncle was still with her, and so was Neji.

Neji was shyly patting Hinata's back, when his father opened the door of their house.

Hizashi was taken off guard at the sight before him, his son and his niece hugging by the veranda. Then in a split second, he felt himself getting tackled on his leg. His niece had targeted him for a hug next.

* * *

Hinata went running back to the academy after being caught skipping classes by her uncle. She was also reaching her current limit of keeping a shadow clone activated.

When Hinata finally felt that she had reached her limit, she forced herself to try and hold the shadow clone for a bit longer, when suddenly…!

She felt her chakra reserve expand and a foreign chakra mixed in. The foreign chakra darkened her original blue to purple.

And as she got stronger, she regained some more of her memories.

 _A mop of light blue hair, only lighter than Kira's hair by a bit, was blocking her sight. When the hair finally pulled away to reveal a blurry face, Hinata felt her face burn and her hand touch her tingling lips…_


	7. Chapter 7: The Baby's Groom

[Previously]

 _When Hinata finally felt that she reached her limit, she forced herself to try hold the shadow clone a bit longer, when suddenly…!_

 _She felt her chakra reserve expand and a foreign chakra mixed in. The foreign chakra darkened her original blue to purple._

 _And as she got stronger, she regained some of her memories._

 _[flashback]_

 _A mop of light blue hair, only lighter than Kira's hair by a bit, was blocking her sight. When the hair finally pulled away to reveal a blurry face, Hinata felt her face burn and her hand touch her tingling lips…_

 _[end flashback]_

* * *

Kaguya's Twin: Hinata

Chapter 7

* * *

 _Wait!_

Little Hinata panicked as her flash of memory ended. The memory was highly likely about Kira's father. A very important piece of memory that she would need to get reunited with Kira.

Little Hinata's elegant battle attire splayed on the dirty rooftop that she stood on, as she let herself plop heavily down to sit.

She was overwhelmed with emotions. She was excited to get a memory about Kira's potential father, and then she was heartbroken at not getting the exact identity of whom really was Kira's father.

Hinata felt so close, and yet so far still from her sweet little boy, Kira.

 _Kira…_

Hinata tightly closed her eyes in pain at remembering Kira's dirty and oversized clothes, wound-littered body, skinny frame that shook in fear because of her incompetence, and most of all,

Kira's choice to be unborn…

Hinata inhaled sharply and wiped the tears that started falling without her knowledge.

She was happy that she started to regain memories of Kira's potential father, but the information that she got was very insignificant.

 _Kira's potential father having light blue hair._

She already knew that bit of information though, obviously thanks to Kira's own hair.

 _But still,_ Hinata thought,

 _it's a sign of hope._

Little Hinata looked up, as the wind gently yet strongly blew, rustling her covers and silken hair of midnight blue. And above the bright blue skies, fluffy clouds happily rolled through.

She would move forward and fight on.

* * *

Little Hinata had little information about Kira's father.

 _But it's better than none,_ she thought as she sat on a tree branch that stood on the side of a busy street in Konoha. She was hidden by the tree's leaves as she surveyed the streets below her for white-haired males. It was for finding her potential husband. Because if her memory decided that it would take its sweet time to recover, then she would take matters into her own hands.

She would look for Kira's father using what little information she currently had!

Little Hinata's wide eyes shifted sporadically at high speed as thick veins bulged on the sides of her face.

 _Black hair_

 _Blond hair_

 _Brown hair_

 _Black hair_

 _Brown hair…_

One elegant eyebrow twitched at the scarcity of white-haired citizens in Konoha…

When…!

On the roof of a far-off establishment, a flicker of a movement caught little Hinata's eyes. There, an adolescent boy materialized. One look at the boy's swaying silver hair, and her tiny heart wouldn't stop hammering…

* * *

The wooden window of the strip club slid half-way as Kakashi tried… _tried_ to open it.

SNAP!

The window violently snapped shut!

The cause,

a fancy-fighter-garment clad little toddler with long silky midnight-blue hair, who was also sporting one of the cutest pouts that Kakashi had ever seen.

"Bad."

What was the weird sensation that Kakashi was feeling?

The feeling that you get when a toddler catches you _trying_ to visit a strip club.

All the while having the pupil-less eyes of that same toddler staring straight at you with accusatory eyes.

It was uncomfortable and unnerving.

 _What a scary toddler,_ was what Kakashi thought.


End file.
